Sistem
by lurinxia
Summary: Akashi adalah manusia efisien, katanya. Ini yang terkadang mengganggu Aomine. Seakan-akan Akashi semakin menumpuk kekayaan, sementara dia terus tertindas dalam kesengsaraan sebab dibutakan cinta.


**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **.**

 **.**

Satu makan malam lagi Aomine lewati bersama kekasih tercinta. Air matanya kelak setelah mengeluarkan seluruh isi dompet hanya demi makanan yang (baginya) tidak mengenyangkan dirasa sebanding dengan pujian Akashi Seijuurou, yang mengatakan bahwa Aomine punya selera bagus dalam memilih restoran. Sesungguhnya, Aomine mengajak Akashi ke restoran mewah bukan karena dia orang kaya yang suka membakar uang dengan kalori. Pun bukan karena restoran ini menghadirkan nuansa Eropa klasik dengan desain interior memukau, ditambah pemain biola profesional yang mengalunkan latar musik romantis semenjak mereka datang. Tetapi karena Momoi memberinya kupon diskon promo restoran yang baru dibuka dua hari lalu. Sudah mendapat potongan harga pun Aomine terpaksa memesan menu yang lebih murah dibanding Akashi, supaya sesuai dengan jumlah uang yang ia punya.

Obrolan mereka seputar basket perlahan berubah menjadi hal yang lebih pribadi. Dan entah bagaimana Aomine bisa menggiring Akashi ke topik yang sudah beberapa hari ini mengganjal di pikirannya. Sesuatu yang ingin ia utarakan, tapi terhalang oleh berbagai kemungkinan yang membuatnya ragu.

"Hei, Akashi, kau 'kan punya banyak uang, sesekali gantian traktir aku makan ya, kalau kita kencan."

Aomine bicara dengan nada setengah bercanda. Namun, reaksi Akashi membuatnya berubah ke mode siaga. Akashi berhenti mengiris daging, meletakkan pisau dan garpu, menatapnya lekat, kemudian berkata, "Aku perlu membersihkan telinga atau kau yang salah bicara, Daiki?"

Dari pengalaman, Aomine bisa menerka bahwa babak baru pertengkaran mereka akan segera dimulai.

Sudah terlanjur basah. Sekalian saja Aomine ungkapkan hal-hal penting yang selama ini dipendamnya karena takut Akashi akan menyebut kata ajaib seperti: _kita putus_.

"Begini, kita sama-sama masih sekolah. Bagaimana kalau sistem kencan kita diubah sedikit saja? Misalnya, minggu ini aku yang traktir waktu kita kencan, minggu berikutnya giliranmu. Tidak masalah, 'kan?"

Aomine menegakkan badan. Tangan kanannya menggenggam ujung piring keramik. Dia sudah pasang kuda-kuda menghindar dan menangkis serangan—antisipasi kalau Akashi melempar sesuatu ke wajahnya.

"Ya sudah. Kita tidak usah jalan-jalan saja kalau kau tidak punya uang. Lebih mudah, 'kan?" Akashi malah menawarkan solusi yang paling tidak diharapkan Aomine.

Sekadar informasi, biar harta Akashi tidak akan habis selama tujuh turunan, dia lumayan pelit dan perhitungan. Akashi adalah manusia efisien, katanya. Ini yang terkadang mengganggu Aomine. Seakan-akan Akashi semakin menumpuk kekayaan, sementara dia terus tertindas dalam kesengsaraan sebab dibutakan cinta.

"Yakin betah tidak jalan-jalan denganku?" Aomine masih mencoba bicara lunak, ditambah kedipan sok ganteng. Barangkali hati Akashi sedikit tergerak dengan usahanya tadi.

"Aku tampan, jenius, kaya, absolut, semua orang menginginkanku, sedangkan kau bukan siapa-siapa. Seharusnya kau bersyukur bisa mendapatkanku. Atau kau cuma iri padaku, Daiki?"

"Bu-bukan begitu. Aku cuma—"

"Cuma apa? Aku sering mengunjungi Touou, repot-repot mengantar udang mahal kesukaanmu. Itu yang kau sebut aku kurang berkorban?"

"Pengorbanan bukan tentang materi saja, Akashi. Yang kubicarakan di sini bukan cuma soal uang atau makanan atau sejenisnya."

Aomine sudah lelah. Dia rela jadi jasa antar-jemput Akashi, meski jarak rumahnya dengan istana Akashi mencapai lebih dari tiga puluh kilometer. Meski Akashi punya puluhan mobil mewah yang berjejer rapi di garasi seluas lapangan landas pesawat beserta sopir andal bersertifikat, sedangkan dia hanya punya motor bekas kakaknya yang dipermak habis-habisan supaya terlihat keren dan mahal. Dia rela menabung berbulan-bulan demi memberi sepatu impor sebagai kado ulang tahun yang pantas untuk Akashi, sedangkan dia harus puasa makan daging dan udang yang sangat disukainya.

Terkutuklah Ayah Akashi yang mengajari prinsip _pihak dominan harus bertanggung jawab dan memenuhi segala kebutuhan putra semata wayangnya_.

Kalau tahu akhirnya bakal begini, lebih baik dari awal Aomine mengalah, memangkas sedikit harga dirinya, dan memberikan jabatan _seme_ pada Akashi. Toh sekarang Akashi pun tetap mendominasi. Dia yang lebih sering memutuskan ke mana mereka pergi kencan, dan itu membuat Aomine menangis pedih. Akashi suka memilih restoran mahal. Pernah dalam satu kali kencan, gaji kerja sambilan Aomine sebagai buruh bangunan habis tak bersisa.

"Sekarang, apa maumu, Daiki? Kita putus atau—"

"Oke. Kita selesai sampai di sini."

Sekarang, giliran Akashi yang diberi _shock therapy_. Aomine- _nya,_ yang patuh dan tidak berani membangkang karena takut sekali dihadiahi kata 'putus', kini berani berontak.

Aomine mengeluarkan seluruh lembaran uang beserta koin recehan di dompet, meletakkannya di atas meja, lantas pergi meninggalkan Akashi.

Dia akan memberikan Akashi waktu untuk berpikir jernih. Dia berjanji tidak akan menghubungi Akashi terlebih dahulu, sebelum Akashi minta maaf dan mengubah pandangannya. Dia ingin Akashi bisa mendefinisikan tanggung jawab bukan melulu soal harta. Karena Aomine sangat sayang pada Akashi, dia bertahan untuk mendidik Akashi. Kalau bukan Aomine, siapa lagi? Kalau bukan sekarang, kapan lagi?

.

.

 _From: Akashi  
_ _Kalau kau mau menemuiku, berlutut, dan minta maaf saat ini juga, aku bisa bermurah hati melupakan pembicaraan kita semalam._

 _From: Akashi  
_ _Aomine Daiki, aku bicara padamu! Balas pesanku sekarang juga!_

Ada enam pesan serupa dan sebelas panggilan tak terjawab yang muncul di ponsel Aomine. Mungkin Aomine lupa kalau mengabaikan titah Akashi, berarti harus mempersiapkan nyawa cadangan. Tapi, rasanya sekarang mati pun dia rela jika itu demi memperbaiki pola pikir Akashi.

Jadi, inikah akhir kisah mereka yang baru terjalin tak lebih dari umur tanaman terong?

 **.**

 **Bersambung.**

 **.**


End file.
